


think of this

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, F/M, Internal Monologue, Masturbation, Memories, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mild Angst, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's mind wanders to various people when she's trying to get off, but she wishes that she weren't thinking about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think of this

Stop thinking about Chuck.

Not Chuck. Not Chuck.

Not Chuck’s smile. Not Chuck looking at you like he needs you desperately. 

You cannot get attached to the asset. Do not get off while thinking about Chuck.

Anyone else. Not Chuck. Anyone else.

Okay, not Ellie either. Because she’s Chuck’s sister. That’s just weird.

Not Casey. You have to work with the man. You have to stay focused. And who knows if you’ll be on opposite sides someday.

Someone else.

Think of someone else.

Bryce.

Not Bryce.

Stop thinking about Bryce.

Bryce, who knew every inch of your body, who could make you orgasm after a minute with his tongue. 

Bryce, who you told things to that you’ve never told anyone. 

Bryce, who turned out to be a traitor. Bryce, who you never really knew at all.

Bryce, who died, bleeding for his betrayal.

Not Bryce.

Not Bryce, not Bryce, not Bryce.

Not Chuck. Not Bryce.

Not Chuck. Not Bryce.

Anyone else.

Anyone else.

Me.

Me. Alone. On an island.

Nobody around. No mission. No secrets. Me and sand and sun, me on a beach, wind draping across my naked body as I lie in the hot sun. Me and my hands and nothing else.

Nobody else.

Just me.

Just me.

Yes. Never anyone else. Always just me.


End file.
